In The End
by ericlover75
Summary: Will Sookie decide to stay with Eric or choose a life with Sam. Betrayal is in her midst and someone is out to get her. Set before Dead Ever After but borrows some elements of the spoilers I read.
1. Chapter 1

In The End

I do not own anything CH and AB do I'm just playing.

Chapter 1

The phone rang but I had no desire to pick it up from its cradle and be cheery to whoever was on the other end. Fuck them, fuck em all. I was done with supes and vamps. My highhanded husband and my petulant boss whom I saved from the after life.

I do love Sam dearly but was it really my place to yank him back from where he had gone? Back into this fucked up world in this backwater town and into that rat hole of a bar that I now owned a stake in? Who really knows but I had acted impulsive and without thought and now I sit here alone of my own accord.

Boy, I sounded like a spoiled child but I didn't care not anymore. Everything I loved, the vampire I love was going to be gone soon and I had no control over that. I should have saved the CD to help Eric but I couldn't let Sam die I owed him that much.

I could have saved Eric from his maker's last wishes but really, it's not my mess to clean up. Eric will win he always does and when he lands on his feet, he'll grin like a Cheshire cat, ya right more like a strong proud lion.

Speaking of lion, didn't Sam once change into a lion to save me? Then again maybe he was just showing off his shifter abilities. Its funny he did always smell like wet dog. Why do I keep thinking about Sam like that? He is my friend and partner nothing else, right? Eric, ya Eric smell like the ocean on a hot summer night. Cool and refreshing. Damn the phone…..

"Hello" I yelled into the phone.

"Be at Fangtasia in one hour, the Queen of Oklahoma commands your presence" came the cold tone of Pam's voice.

"You…" I started to reply.

"Be here or someone will come to collect you and it won't be pleasant" Pam retorted and then the phone went dead.

Did I mention that I hated vampires but I full well knew that if I did not appear there things would become very dire for me. I quickly washed up and put on a blue sundress and cute 3 inch heels. There I hoped this was elegant enough for a Queen but really she could buzz off for all I cared. Maybe Sam should come with me. WTF?

I hopped into my car and headed toward Shreveport and Fangtasia. I didn't know what was going to happen once I got there but I hoped it wasn't bad. This Queen is the one that Eric's maker bestowed him upon and it irked me to no end. Why did Eric always seem to drag me into this political bullshit? God I hated vamps.

I pulled into the parking lot and noticed right away that Pam was standing outside of the employee entrance and she looked pissed. I steeled my nerves and opened my car door. Just as I stood Pam appeared in front of me. She gave me a once over seeming to approve of what I was wearing.

"Well you look good. I only have a few moments. U should have used that Culvier Dor to save Eric; instead you saved that damn dog. You will soon find out what kind of dog you saved. Please Sookie if you ever cared for Eric please think before you speak or act" Pam seemed to plead and then the stone look was back on her face. I knew what kind of dog Sam was the kind that would never leave me and always be loyal.

"Follow me Miss Northman-Stackhouse" Pam commanded. I bristled at the name but held my head high and followed her into the club. There was no one there except some of Eric's men and the Queen's guard by the look of it. Eric or the Queen was nowhere to be seen. I did notice a regal looking throne sitting beside Eric's throne upon the dais.

Pam directed me to one of three seats in front of the dais and I sat down. The front door opened and in walked Bill, I nodded to him. He smiled and sat beside me. Why was Bill here? I wanted to ask but I kept my silence. Ten minutes later Eric appeared from the hallway to his office, with Sam on his heels. Sam, my Sam was here. I smiled as Sam came over and sat beside me. Eric took his seat on the dais. He avoided my eyes and that stung a little.

I sat quietly and waited. I watched Eric; he looked so beautiful up there on his throne dressed in black dress pants, a red silk shirt and black jacket. A sex god. My lady parts squirmed a little and I felt all vampire eyes except the ones I wanted fall on me. I felt Sam shift in his seat, my cheeks flushed. Vamps, eh!

Eric suddenly got up and moved to the front of the Queen's throne and everyone stood. I stood as well and turned to the hallway. A tall blonde vampire came into the room. She looked strong and plain. I thought she'd be beautiful like Sophie Ann but no there wasn't much special about her not at all. Eric went to the stairs and took QO handed and brought her to her throne. Once she was seated, Eric sat and then the rest of us followed.

"Ah, Sookie Stackhouse I presume" the Queen said as she checked me out. Did she leave the Northman part out to make me angry? It didn't but I still corrected her.

"Sookie Northman-Stackhouse your highness" I replied as I stood and curtsied. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Eric's lips turn up in a small smile but then it was gone.

"Oh, yes sorry. I had forgotten that Eric was wed to a human" the Queen said with a sneer.

"Actually I'm not just a human" I retorted and then fell silent.

"Smart mouthed I see as well. How Eric ever put up with you is beyond me. Let's get to the reason why we are all here this evening. Eric's maker Appius signed a contract with me stating Eric shall wed me and help me run my state. He is married to you although I do not see this as a problem, our law does. Tonight you will divorce Eric so that he may fulfill his maker's last wish" QO said with a smug smile.

"Queen Freya please, I love Sookie and I do not wish to marry you. I said I would help you organize your state and get things started but I want to remain here serving De Castro" Eric said with an edge to his voice.

"De Castro has already agreed to sell you to me as being one of his retinue. You should marry me though Eric, best to be King then a sex slave" the Queen replied. I gasped and Eric looked at me.

The king was going to sell Eric? More then likely to punish him for Victors death. I shivered at the thought of what I had done. This is Eric's mess though not mine. Eric leaves and Sam and I can be together but I had a few questions.

"What happens if I decide not to divorce him?" I asked my voice cracking a little.

"Then you would have to move with my slave as per our law and serve me" QO smiled triumphantly.

"Now wait a minute. We had a deal" Sam piped up and I turned to look at him, deal?

"Oh yes, you get Sookie to use the Culvier Dor to save you, tying her to you for as long as she lives. Yes, I did but if she refuses to divorce Eric the deal is null and void" the QO replied.

"You did what?" I shouted as I started to get in his face. My Sam had used me? Why would he do that? I felt Pam who had been standing off to the side appear behind me.

"Sit Sookie" Pam ordered but there was something else in her voice. I decided to sit and shut my mouth.

"I had to Sookie I knew you were going to use it to save Eric, I couldn't let you do that. You don't belong in that world. You belong with me, we can have a family. Stay in Bon Temps" Sam said with sincerity but I couldn't look at him. What did it mean to be tied to him? Does he really love me? Why do I care if he does? The last thought really bothered me.

"Wait please, what do you mean tied to him?" I asked and I looked at Eric I knew he would answer me brutally but with honesty as always.

"When you use the CD its magic alters the user and recipient if you do not use it for true love. It's a Fae love charm really its suppose to be used between lovers" Eric said emphasising lovers. Oops.

I contemplated this for a moment as I watched Eric. He looked sad. One of the Queen's guards brought over a velvet bundle to Eric and he took it reluctantly. It looked familiar, the ceremonial knife. The knife that started it all. If I agreed to divorce Eric all my protection would be gone. I'd be alone well I guess with Sam but what kind of protection could he offer and did I want it. He used me.

De Castro will come for me and I'd live in Vegas for the rest of my life as his slave. If I stayed married to Eric I'd have to move to Oklahoma with Eric still, a slave. Which was the lesser evil? Was that even the question or was it did I love Eric enough to fight for him, to fight for us.

A wave of déjà vu over came me and it was like I was in that stairwell again with Andre and Eric appearing out of nowhere to help. Had he saved me? Yes, he did. Had I loved him then, yes I did. I believe in one way or another I had always loved Eric in one form or another. Would I have chosen to bond with him even though it was forced? Yes, I would have.

I learned a lot about Eric when we were bound and I now know thanks to breaking it that what he had felt was real. I knew what I had felt, the happiness when he was around, the lust he provoked in me and the pride and loyalty I felt towards him was all my own. He was my Knight in shining armour.

Eric's tough shell was just that a shell. He had feelings for me too, for along time he just wouldn't accept it much like me. We were a lot alike and yet so different. Were the differences enough to keep us apart?

I could hear a voice inside my head whispering to me and for once I let everything fall quiet and I just listened.

"I will divorce Eric" I agreed. Eric looked devasted but schooled his features. He got up and descended the stairs and motioned for me to follow him. I got up and walked over to a little altar where Eric stood.

"Are you sure Sookie?" Eric asked I could see the corners of his eyes turn pink. I steeled my heart. No one could know how I felt deep in my bones. I wanted to scream and cry but I did not.

"Yes" I nodded my head.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

In The End

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do, I'm just playing.

Chapter 2

I couldn't look at Eric, into his pink tinted eyes. He deserved better then this; he deserved a Princess in shining armour. Come on Sook, pull yourself together it's only for a few more moments and then you will get your HEA. I kept my eyes on Eric's hands.

Eric placed the bundle upon the altar and unravelled it to reveal the knife. He placed the knife upon the velvet and undid his shirt sleeve and rolled it up. He passed the knife to me. Then I felt it again, I wasn't alone and I'd never be alone again. I let that voice guide me to the future the one I wanted most of all. I looked at Eric and waited.

"Slice your arm over the velvet and say these words, this is yours no longer" Eric said. I nodded. I sliced my arm bleeding onto the velvet.

"This is yours till the day I die, yours and no other. I will love you till my dying breathe and even beyond" I said from my heart. Eric's eyes widened in surprise and then the most beautiful smile appeared and I knew it was just for me. I passed him the knife, he cut and instead of bleeding onto the velvet he reached out and clasped my arm with his, cut to cut.

"This is yours until I reach my final death. I will belong to you and no other. I will cherish what you offer for all of your life" Eric chanted as if the words were being whispered to him. As if someone was guiding him to his HEA as well.

A blue light seemed to start from our clasped arms it spread and wove a blue hazy circle around us, encasing us together. The bubble popped into a glitter shower and once the glitter disappeared Niall was there. He smiled a glorious smile to me and turned to the QO and then to Sam.

"As High Prince of the Fae Realm I have witnessed this union and neither creature nor man will ever break it" Niall's voice boomed through the small space.

"What?" QO stuttered.

"You stupid undead cow, Sookie is my great grand-daughter and has royal blood flowing through her veins. Did you really think I would let you treat her like this?" Niall asked incredulously. He was pissed.

"No one told me of this" QO replied but I knew she was lying. Apparently Niall did as well. De Castro was dragged through the front door by huge fairies and thrown in front of Niall.

"Speak" Niall commanded. De Castro seemed to be shaking and cowering before my great grandfather.

"She knew. She has been here on and off for several weeks scoping out your grand-daughter. I told her who she was told her of consequences if she persisted" De Castro said and then fell silent.

"Traitor" the Queen yelled as she descended the dais.

"Be still" Niall boomed and she seemed to freeze on the spot.

"Now, Eric you realise what you have agreed to?" Niall asked him. His eyes intense scrutinizing. Eric never faltered nor did he back down.

"Yes, Prince I do" he nodded and then fell to his knees and cried out.

"Eric" I yelled but then I was on my knees as well and as quick as the pain came it was gone. My arm burned but I was far to concerned about my vampire to worry about myself. I stood up and looked over at Eric who was looking at the arm that he had cut. I looked as well and where the slice had been was this intricate tattoo. I looked at my arm and I had one as well they were identical except mine was red were as Eric's was black.

"You are both now husband and wife according to the fae which is the only way that matters. With this union the tie forced by the shifter is negated. As well any claims u may think you have over Eric or my grand daughter are null and void. De Castro you will leave my grand-daughter and her husband alone. If he chooses to remain sheriff u will treat him right. Neither you nor that Queen has any claim upon him or her I decree and so it is. If anyone fails to abide by this union my hand will be forced and I will rein hell upon those who oppose me" Niall's eyes glowing red with his last words.

"Your command, Prince Brigant" De Castro simpered. The Queen was unfrozen and seemed to accept what had befallen.

"Your command Prince Brigant" she said but I caught a warning in her tone. POP Niall was gone.

I stood there silent for a moment letting it all sink in. Sam came up beside me. I turned to look at him, he seemed upset but it wasn't in me to care. He had tricked me and done something in which only he benefited from. He was supposed to be my friend, suppose to love me. The feelings I had earlier for him were gone, evaporated like our friendship.

I didn't know that in using the CD I would be bound to him but I should have after all it was a fae love token. Sneaky Fae yet I was happy. Eric was safe, I was safe and I finally realized what I wanted my Happily Ever After to be.

"Sookie, I" Sam started but I spun on him and punched him square in the jaw. Eric's blood must have infused me because he went flying backwards across the dance floor.

"Don't Sam Merlotte. We are no longer friends. We must be business partners but that is all" I said hurt in my voice.

"Actually, I can buy out your share if you wish Sookie. You could go back to school like you had mentioned before" Eric supplied. He remembered that? I felt so ashamed that I had so little confidence in the one man, vampire that I should have trusted all along. I shrugged.

"Please, Eric that sounds good" I agreed besides how could I ever work with Sam again? Plotting, manipulative bastard.

"Sookie, please" Sam pleaded but I couldn't look at him I hugged myself trying to stay calm.

"I believe she does not want to speak to you dog. Be gone or you will deal with me" Pam stated cold as ice and baring her fangs. Sam turned and walked out the front door without another word.

"Eric" QO said in that all too commanding voice and I turned on her as well. I had enough of these manipulative assholes who think they own the world. She must have seen something in my face because she turned around calling her guard and left Fangtasia. For the first time since all this started Bill spoke.

"Congratulations Sookie, I wish you the best" he said as he nodded at me.

"What were you here for Bill?" I asked him curiosity in my words. He looked at Eric then back at me.

"A witness of course. Being one of Eric's lieutenants I had to be here to witness the events. You see we were prepared for either scenario" he replied with a wink. Just then Russell Edgington, Alcide and a whole bunch of supes filed into the bar.

"What?" I asked stunned to tears.

"Don't cry Sookie. You are not alone, never alone. Everyone in this bar would gladly lay their life on the line for you. You who have saved us all in more way then one and whom I'm proud to call a dear friend" Bill stated his eyes turning pink. I pulled him in for a hug. He hugged me back and then stepped away.

I turned to look at Eric who was talking to Pam. He said something and she disappeared and he turned to me.

"You see Sookie either way I was not going to let either of them have you. Your safety has always been my number one concern even back in Dallas when I had you suck out that bullet. Although, it pissed you off I was able to keep you safe and be there when you needed me. The maenad, orgy, Jackson the witch war, all of it. Sometimes I was being selfish true but you my lover, my life you were always the center of my world" Eric explained.

"Oh, Eric I'm so sorry for being a stubborn idiot. You are the only one that has really been there for me from the beginning. When you lost your memory and became my Eric I was happy and thought that I had found what I was looking for. When he was gone I was so hurt yet I didn't see the changes that you had gone through. My Eric is still here, he's you. You have always been him" I smiled and felt the tears of joy fall from my eyes. I finally got it, I was finally home.

"Eric" came De Castro's voice. Why did he have to interrupt now? Ugh. Stupid, King.

"Yes, my King" Eric answered with a bow.

"I would like you to stay on as my sheriff, your area is profitable and with that back stabbing Victor out of the way it should run smoothly. I know what happened and as of now all is forgiven" he said but it pained him to do so. I assumed Niall had something to do with that.

Eric looked at me and I nodded. Who was I to deny him? Eric wouldn't be Eric if he wasn't Sheriff of area five.

"Thank you my King I look forward to serving you as always" Eric replied and bowed again. Without another word De Castro left.

Word spread through the room that Eric and I were now married and congratulations were shouted out. Champagne flowed as did Royalty blend blood. I had never felt so happy, so complete. I stood beside Eric who held me to him, never letting go. Pam returned to his side and gave him a small bag.

"Congratulations, Sookie. Now we can go shopping and get rid of those ghastly clothes you call a wardrobe" she said with a wink and I laughed. Pam will never change.

"Thank you Pam" I said and nodded at her. She grabbed me quick in a hug and then was gone. I felt Eric let go and I turned to look at him.

Eric was kneeling before me on one knee. In his up turned hand was a small velvet box and in the box was the prettiest ring I had ever seen. It was a tear drop diamond with a small ruby on either side. I felt the tears well up in my eyes again.

"Sookie, will you honour me and marry me to complete the circle?" he asked. Pam passed me a Kleenex and I patted my eyes.

"Yes Eric my love I will marry you" I replied my heart feeling like it would explode. Eric placed the ring upon my finger and kissed it. He stood up his eyes never leaving mine.

"Ask me Sookie, my lover ask me?" Eric pleaded. I knew right away what he was asking.

"Do you love me Eric?" I asked the question I should have asked the night I told him that I loved him all on my own.

"Yes Sookie Northman-Stackhouse I love you now and always" Eric replied pulling me to him.

"Eric I love you and its Sookie Northman" I said and no words were ever truer.

"My beautiful lover" he replied dipping me Rhett Butler style and kissing me till my toes curled. When he released my lips I whispered in his ear.

"Take me to bed my Viking it's been far too long" I winked.

"Thank you all who came tonight. We will have a meeting soon" Eric stated and then picked me up bridal style and out the door we went.

tbc


End file.
